As is well known and understood, one of the major concerns of direct call-up multiple-access systems in their relative complexities and attendant costs. The non-orthogonal addressing concepts of frequency time coding, frequency hopping, time hopping, pseudo-noise coding (and their hydbrids) generally found in multiple access approaches have proven to be quite complex in establishing the needed equipment requirements. As is also well known, self interference was found to be such that as soon as 20-30 users came on simultaneously, system performance would degrade to the point where the operation was deleteriously affected. Additionally, intentional interference, e.g., signal jamming, was found to be fairly pronounced--which, in a tactical combat environment, could not be tolerated comfortably to any great extent. In the more recent sophisticated systems attempting to deal with these operational requirements, the associated cost, size and weight restrictions made the necessity for a new approach that much more apparent.